Aprendiz
by Xclax
Summary: Muchas cosas se rumorean, otras no, unas son mentiras, pocas en realidad no, el peor error de Jose se cometió al entrar en aquella pizzeria, entro como un humano, y nunca salio...
1. Intentos

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

 _ **No habrá Yaoi/Yury/Amor**_

 _ **El OC usado no me pertenece**_

 ** _Los OCS que aparecerán en esta historia son propiedad de AlexandraRayma_**

 ** _Gore_**

 ** _¡Comencemos!_**

.

..

.

 _Noche 4_

Su aliento se agitaba, cada vez que con sus manos levantaban la tableta se encontraba el temor de que una vez que la bajara ellos se encontraran allí, Jose Smith, un chico normal, con una vida normal, su peor error hasta ahora fue entrar al local a buscar empleo para ayudar económicamente a su familia, Pero ahora se encontraba en la peor situación de todas, segundos después de que la grabación de aquel tipo del teléfono acabara dejo de pelos de punta al guardia, el no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, el deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla, incluso que estuviese en coma, pero no, todo era real, ellos eran reales, el era real, lo que estaba pasando, era real.

Los anomatronicos parecían estar nunca antes mas activos que en cualquier situación, su velocidad de movimiento era prácticamente imposible de predecir, en tan solo 2 horas el Jose gasto el 87% de la energía del local, dejándolo con un numero muy bajo, siendo de 33% Jose sabia que el iba a morir, no había forma de escapar de esa tortura, pero una esperanza se quedaba en el, sabia que no podia escapar, solo sabia que podría alargar su destino, su terrible destino, en cambio, el no sabia que su destino, iba a ser, mucho peor...

Paso lo inevitable, la energía se gasto tan solo a las 3:03 AM, no tardo ni 6 segundos en sonar la canción de Freddy por la izquierda, Jose retrocedió del susto, viendo como el anomatronico café acababa su canción, un instinto de miedo hizo que corriera hacia la derecha, intentar de huir, de escapar, de escapar a su destino, se detuvo momentos después en el que vio al mismo Bonnie estando obstruyendo su camino, retrocedió, se podían escuchar sonidos emerger de ellos, sonidos que el oído humano seria incapaz de entender, el guardia volteo hacia atrás, solo para ver a Freddy dentro de la oficina, mirando directamente a Jose por los ojos, para luego, intentar atraparlo, pero el guardia por primera vez fue mas rápido que el anomatronico, logro esquivar el ataque del anomatronico y corrió hacia la izquierda, a todo pulmón gritaba por el pánico, en un intento de reunir las fuerzas para seguir.

Unos pasos rápidos sonaban delante del guardia, una figura rojiza comenzaba a correr hacia el a gran velocidad, Jose entendió lo que era, el pensaba esquivarlo, pero un grito salio de atrás, entonces fue cuando Foxy salto hacia el, con la intención de morderlo, en cambio, la suerte parecía sondearle a Jose, un movimiento rápido de cabeza fue necesario para esquivar al anomatronico rojizo, sin embargo, el garfio logro cortar una parte del cuello del guardia, por fortuna para el, no era una herida de que preocuparse, siguió corriendo hasta que había pasado de la Pirate Cove, Giro la cabeza hacia donde debía estar aposicionado la salida, ver entre la oscuridad era difícil, pero por sobrevivir valdría la pena, la suerte parecía de estar de buenas con el.

Lastimosamente, la suerte no es para siempre.

De la luz de la luna que pasaba por la salida de cristal tapada con madera cada noche, se vio una sombra pasar, por cada paso se podia escuchar un sonido metálico, esa sombra era fácil de conocer para el guardia, Chica estaba obstruyendo su única salida, El guardia en pánico giro hacia la derecha, se podia ver a gran distancia como los anomatronicos iban a por el, volteo hacia atrás, para ver una puerta de madera, sin ningún otro camino a cual ir, abrió la puerta para pasar y luego cerrarla, era un sitio oscuro, pero con la simple mano podia sentir una especie de muebles, había total oscuridad, Jose busco entre sus bolsillos traseros para buscar lo mas pronto posible su celular, el cual, le proporcionaba una pequeña luz la cual podia ver un poco mas el lugar en le que se encontraba.

Una vista curiosa, por mucho que la luz ayudara, Jose no podia distinguir lo que estaba viendo, el no sabia donde estaba, por lo cual dio unos pasos adelantes, iluminando lo mas que podia su alrededor mientras miraba con duda, hasta que entonces, su pie choco con lo que parecía ser un mueble, y arriba de el algo café, la impresión del guardia fue alta, entonces movió el celular iluminando lo que se encontraba delante de el, entonces se dio cuenta de algo...

El mismo cavo su propia tumba.

Se encontraba en el BackStage, el lugar donde miles de guardias murieron de forma dolorosa, y el era el siguiente, delante de el se encontraba su futura tumba, un traje de Freddy dañado, y con un olor a putrefacción de carne humana, ¡¿Como era posible de que la pizzeria siguiera abierta con tan podrida reputación!? Pensó Jose, mientras se tapaba la nariz con tal de no oler mas ese traje, fue cuando se escuchaban golpes de la puerta, por un movimiento desesperado tomo el traje de Freddy, el cual pesaba mas de lo que cualquiera pensaría para aposicionarlo obstruyendo la puerta, para luego agarrar mas pedazos de anomatronicos para seguir poniéndolas por la puerta. En un intento de lograr mantenerla cerrada lo máximo posible.

El guardia retrocedía mientras veía que aunque objetos pesados estuvieran obstruyendo la puerta al parecer la puerta estaba comenzando a ceder, en eso, su pie volvió a chocar contra otro traje, pero esta vez, este parecía ser interesante, aunque el tiempo era corto, Jose tomo su tiempo para apreciar el traje, el traje era café claro, al parecer el traje se trataba de un perro, este traje nunca lo había visto el en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, ¿Como era posible que este traje estuviera en el local? Si no fuera por un detalle especial el lo hubiera puesto como nuevo obstáculo, pero la diferencia mas obvia era que el traje a diferencia de los otros, es que este tenia 5 dedos, este fue una gran sorpresa para Jose, Entonces, fue cuando desmantelo la primera parte del traje, el cual era la cabeza, ¡El no lo podia creer, un humano podia usar este traje sin problema alguno!

Entonces fue cuando encontró un cable cerca del traje, había lo que parecía ser una caja de metal diciendo "Modo animatronico/Modo traje" Junto con un botón, Jose volvió a presenciar el traje por segunda vez, entonces, reflexiono de eso unos segundos mas, entonces, se acordó de algo...

 _"Y como no llevar un traje esta contra las reglas del local, ellos probablemente vayan a... uh... meterte e un traje Freddy Fazbear, esto no seria tan malo si este no estuviera lleno de vigas, partes metálicas, sobre todo en la parte facial, por lo cual ya te imaginaras como terminarías si te meten forzosamente en uno de ellos..."_

Esa era la solución, pensó fácilmente Jose, una vez que logro desmantelar el traje completo de aquel traje para humanos, pudo notar que le quedaba a la perfección, la suerte parecía volver por segunda vez, una vez con el traje puesto parecía un poco maltratado, con un agujero en el cuello, algunos problemas mas, pero si no fuera por eso, parecía totalmente funcional, el no creía que esto estaba pasando de verdad, el no podia creer que se habia salvado, entonces, la puerta del Backstage se rompió en pedazos, cayendo al suelo agresivamente, los cuatro anomatronicos contemplaron al guardia, confundidos y extrañados de la estrategia que había usado, mientras que lo único que hacia Jose era llorar de alegría, el traje era un poco incomodo, pero el alivio hacia que prácticamente el guardia bailara frente a los anom-

 _*Prrssth*_

-Ah... ah... argh...- Dijo el guardia, mientras que de la pierna derecha se escucho como la piel era aplastada, mientras que chorros de sangre salían de esa misma parte

-¿Q-Que es- esta pasa-

 _*Prrssth* *Prrssth*_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito de dolor el guardia, mientras que caía el suelo mientras que las partes del traje comenzaran entrar en modo animatronico, lo cual causaba que las partes metálicas atravesaran la piel junto con los huesos, ademas de ser aplastados.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! ¡AYUD- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, POR FAV- Intento decir Jose, mientras que sus palabras eran interrumpidas al escupir sangre

-ALGUI- DUH, AAAARGHHHHH!- Intento decir de nuevo, mientras se caía al suelo, siguiendo gritando, mientras que su garganta era rasgada por un grito tan fuerte

-AAAAAARGH- -Fue lo ultimo que se escucho, cuando los resortes del traje aplastaron la cabeza de Jose completamente, matándolo instantáneamente.

.

..

.

..

.

..

Todo se volvió negro.

Nada se podia sentir.

Mas que un vació eterno.

Se podia escuchar una voz en el fondo.

Todo cambiaba de color.

Jose podia sentir como podia volver a abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba acostado.

Todo su alrededor era blanco, no había algún otro color.

Sentía una atadura en su muñeca derecha.

Se escucha otra voz en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Parece una voz conocida.

...

...

...

 _"Bienvenido al limbo, mi nombre no es muy importante, pero me dicen Phone Guy, gusto en conocerte personalmente..."_

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	2. Pisos

-¿Q-Que?- Pregunto Jose, mientras veía a su al rededor confuso, mientras podia ver a aquel hombre con lentes reflejándose contra la luz.

-Pues, como dije anteriormente, bienvenido al limbo- Contesto Phone Guy, mientras se acomodaba los lentes al terminar la frase

-¡¿Q-QU-QUE!?- Grito Jose con sorpresa, mientras que con sus manos comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo, confirmando si había alguna herida grave en alguna parte, la cual, no encontró ninguna.

-¡P-pero si yo no tengo ninguna he-herid!- Dijo mientras el se veía así mismo, sin ningún tipo de herida, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia Phone Guy, el tampoco presentaba ninguna apariencia de difunto.

-Vendrás por defecto con tu apariencia principal, de hecho, si tu lo deseas, puedes cambiar tu apariencia a la de tu cuerpo actual, créeme, yo lo podría hacer, pero me imagino que ni yo ni tu nos gustaría lo que veríamos- Respondió mientras salia de las sombras, para darle la mano a Jose para ayudar a levantarse

-P-pero... ¿Como es posible que este en limbo? Yo creía que..- Decía Jose, pero fue interrumpido

-La humanidad tenia un aspecto muy erróneo sobre el limbo, pero eso ya no es importante- Dijo Phone Guy para jalar de la mano a Jose, para darle impulso de levantarlo

-P-pero...- Dijo Jose, mientras se veía mas confuso que nunca

-Tranquilo, chico, estas muerto, no tienes nada de que preocuparte ahora- Respondió Phone Guy, mientas volvía a hacer distancia con Jose

-Es que... esto no puede ser posible...- Dijo Jose, mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de buscar algún sudor, pero el ya no podia sudar

-Yo que tu, no me complicaría la vida, o la existencia, solo relájate- Dijo Phone Guy, mientras se volvía a acomodar los lentes

-Uh... ¿Uh? ¿Que hace esto aquí?- Dijo Jose para revisar un globo atado que tenia en la muñeca derecha, tomo el globo para verlo mas atentamente, era de color café claro, mientras, que se podia ver una especie de humo dentro del globo, mientras que apretaba con cierta fuerza aquel objeto.

-Yo que tu no explotaría ese globo- Respondió Phone Guy

-¿Que? ¿Este?- Dijo Jose mientras veía atentamente el globo

-Sep, ¿Ves lo que esta en su interior? Es tu alma, solo suelta el globo de tu cuerpo, y disfruta de la libertad y paz eterna, solo lo tienes que soltar, y dejar volar- Respondió Phone Guy, mientras miraba al globo de Jose con suma importancia

-¿Y q-que pasa si se rompe?- Pregunto mientras veía al globo con cierta preocupación, viendo la importancia del objeto.

-Bueno, si eso pasara, no podrías dejar que tu alma flotara, y si eso nunca pasa, bueno, nunca saldrás de aquí, nunca- Respondió Phone Guy seriamente

-Uh...- Susurro Jose, mientras se desataba el globo que tenia atado a su muñeca para sostenerlo con la mano, antes de que este lo soltar,a comenzó a dudar

-Un momento, Si dices que esto me librara, ¿Que haces tu aun aquí?- Pregunto Jose, viendo mas a Phone Guy como una persona de no confianza

-Bueno, digamos que e hecho muchos errores en la vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar- Dijo Phone Guy, mientras que en su rostro se podia ver una cara arrepentida

-¿Ayudar? ¿De que estas hablando? Si tu y yo estamos muertos, ¿No?- Volvió a preguntar Jose, tratando de buscar una respuesta

-Mmm, Dime, ¿Tu sabes exactamente quien soy, no?- Pregunto Phone Guy hacia Jose

-Eh, si, eres el tipo de las grabaciones- Respondió Jose

-Bueno, ahora, contesta lo siguiente, ¿A caso alguna vez haz visto a alguna grabadora, o minimamente un teléfono en aquella oficina?- Le dijo a Jose, Jose se quedo pensando la pregunta

-Exacto, no hay ninguna grabadora, nunca hubo una, nunca empece una grabación, ahora, la pregunta, ¿Como se hicieron esas grabaciones que tu habías escuchado?- Dijo Phone Guy, esperando alguna respuesta de Jose

-Eh...- Dijo Jose, mientras mordía sus dientes con fuerza buscando una respuesta, al fin al cabo, no podia sentir el dolor.

-Eso es lo que me imagine- Respondió el, mientras daba un suspiro profundo, para volver a alzar la mirada hacia Jose.

-Me imagino que no tendrás una "cuenta pendiente" en especial, ¿No?- Pregunto Phone Guy, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del recién guardia difunto.

-¿Yo? Eh..., supongo que no- Respondió, mientras pensaba gravemente a que contestar o pensar en alguna situación fuerte.

-Entonces, eres libre, si quieres, pasa todo el tiempo que quieras aquí, solo recuerda soltar el globo cuando quieras irte al mas "allá"- Contesto el hombre del teléfono, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia otro sitio del lugar.

-Un momento, ¿Entonces esto no es..- Menciono Jose, una situación así le provocaba tantas preguntas en su mente que no sabia que preguntar primero.

-Como mencione antes, el humano tenia una visión muy errónea, míralo como si se tratara de pisos- Dijo Phone Guy, para salir de las sombras y dirigirse a una de las paredes.

-Por ejemplo, cuando naces, automáticamente comienzas vivir, y eso significa que estarías en el piso 1, el de la vida- Decía Phone Guy, mientras que con un movimiento rápido creo una especie de crayon negro, haciendo una descripción gráfica.

-Ahora, cuando uno muere, avanza al "siguiente paso" En donde tu y yo estamos ahora, el limbo- Dijo de nuevo Phone Guy para seguir dibujándolo de modo gráfico.

-Entonces, una vez que la persona difunta se sienta liberada o cuando es... "desencadenada" suelta el globo, y entonces, esta avanza hacia el tercer piso- Siguió contando Phone Guy, para seguir con sus trazos.

-Y, entonces, ese seria el ultimo piso, paz eterna, un mundo nuevo, un mundo mas gigante que nuestra galaxia y cualquier otra junta- Dijo Phone Guy, mientras que en su cara se ilustraba una expresión de ilusión por tener la oportunidad de llegar allá alguna vez.

-Pero...- Volvió a decir el, para que su cara volviera a una seria.

-Si el globo se rompe, la persona en cuestión esta encadenada, sin manera de salir a este limbo, para toda la eternidad- Menciono hasta finalizar la grafica, volteando hacia Jose

-Por eso es importante ese globo, no cometas el error de romperlo- Volvió a advertirle a Jose.

-Uh, bueno...- Dijo Jose quedándose sin palabras, solo mirando su globo, en el cual adentro de el se encontraba su alma

-Bueno, supongo que es la... hora...- Dijo Jose, mientras seguía observando aquel globo.

Entonces, Jose empezó a abrir la mano de una manera lenta, observando como el hilo de su globo se estaba deslizando de su mano, dando una sensación de ansiedad y preocupación por ver lo que pasaría, pero entonces, fue cuando todas esas sensación se eliminaron al momento en el que el hilo estaba ya deslizándose en el ultimo dedo, Jose sintió una felicidad tan grande que nunca había sentido en su vida, podia sentir... libertad, tranquilidad y paz pura, una luz lo rodeaba, arriba de el, se encontraba una luz tan pura y tan potente que seria capaz de quemar a la Tierra en pocos segundos, en cambio, esta luz no afectaba de manera negativa a Jose, si no lo contrario, la sensación se sentía cada vez mas fuerte, el globo cuando por fin soltó la mano de Jos-

Una aguja gigante atravesó el globo, a su vez rompiéndolo, todas aquellas sensaciones se perdieron en un instantes, una parte de las paredes blancas se pudrió de inmediatamente de negro, y de allí, solo se dirigían agujas a grandes velocidades, atravesando todas las extremidades de Jose, el dolor, el dolor que no sabia de sentir era tan horrible que era equivalente a morir aplastado por elefantes mas de una vez, entonces,estas agujas empezaron a arrastrar al guardia rápidamente, hasta que este chocara con aquel muro podrido de negro, absorbiendo al recién guardia difunto, antes de que este completara de absorber al guardia, Phone Guy entro rápidamente a tomar la mano, tratándolo de jalar de vuelta, pero una especie de liquido negro se expandió hasta cubrir al guardia completamente, para luego, absorberlo.

..

.

..

.

..

Dolor.

Dolor puro.

Remordimiento.

Ansiedad.

Preocupación.

Miedo.

Agonía.

Todo esto se sentía en el, cuando apenas pudo abrir los ojos, lo que veía duplicaba estos sentimientos de una manera mucho mas grave, un fondo totalmente negro, no se podia ver ninguna silueta a la distancia, un silencio perturbador, un silencio que también ocasionaba dolor y locura, Jose con un miedo giro a su al rededor, viendo que su cuerpo estaba atado, aquellas agujas lo tenían aprisionado por las manos y por las piernas, entonces, en un intento de pedir ayuda sin ningún tipo de repuesta hacia sentir un gran vació, lo que comenzaba a sentirse mal comenzaba a sentirse peor, entonces, de repente, el dolor, increíblemente se triplico.

Un fuerte y gran grito alzo Jose, el dolor provenía desde el pie, una vez que Jose comenzaba a soportar tal terrible dolor, miro con dificultad su propia pierna, una respiración agitada salio al verla, su pie ya no estaba, en remplazo de este, se encontraba una pierna metalizada, de color café oscuro, un pie que le resultaba familiar de alguna manera, el dolor volvió a surgir pero en vez de la derecha también hacia el de la izquierda, lo cual volvía a pasar de nuevo, Jose no se podia explicar la razón de esto, cuando este intento de seguir pidiendo ayuda fue cuando alzo la vista con dificultad hacia delante.

No se lo podia creer.

Ellos estaban allí.

Ellos querían que Jose se volviera en su aprendiz.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
